Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 004
"Trade Bait: Part 2", known as "A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 27, 2014, and in Canada on August 14, 2015. Nicktoons aired on March 6, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary Yuya recaps that on the way home from school, he was approached by Sylvio, the son of a high-ranking city official, who acted like he knew him. Sylvio invited Yuya to LID, but it was really a trap. Sylvio stole "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician", and took Zuzu and the others hostage. Yuya fought to get back his friends that were important to him, but then Sylvio successfully Pendulum Summoned. " is destroyed by "Power Dart Striker".]] Yuya gasps that this cannot be happening as Sylvio crows that Pendulum Summoning is the best and that no one can stop him now. He tells Yuya that he's done with him (in the dub, Sylvio gloats that he is the most powerful Duelist in the world; now that he can Pendulum Summon, he will finish Yuya off with his "Dart Striker" monsters) and declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" with "Power Dart Striker". Yuya urges his monster to hurry, and it skims away from the darts fired by "Power Dart Striker". Yuya spots an Action Card in the water, but remembers that the last two he picked up were Trap Cards and this might be as well. Sylvio remarks that even Yuya would not fall for it three times, but it's not like Yuya could avoid the attack anyway. Yuya quickly activates the effect of "Skeeter Skimmer", allowing it to change to Defense Position when it becomes the target of an attack and negate the attack. The wings of "Skeeter Skimmer" close and it glows blue, causing the darts to dissolve. Sylvio is incredulous that he missed, but points out that he's still got plenty of Pendulum Summoned monsters left. He attacks with "Rocket Dart Striker" next. It fires three darts from its launcher, with "Skeeter Skimmer" dodging two of them, then being destroyed the third, throwing Yuya into the water. Sylvio comments in English "Nice darts," finishing with his personal pronoun of "ore" (in the dub, Sylvio says he sunk Yuya's bug-boat, while calling him "twerp"), and then, as Yuya surfaces, he warns him that they're not done yet. Sylvio attacks directly with "Ultimate Dart Striker", declaring Darts Destruction". Yuya is thrown from the water by three rocket darts and slams into a bridge support, reduced to 600 LP. The bridge shakes, and Frederick cries out that it's all over as he dangles in Zuzu's grip. Zuzu tells him that Yuya has not given up and they cannot either. Sylvio ends his turn, commenting that Yuya has some LP left, but does he have any will to fight? (in the dub, Sylvio gives Yuya one more chance to beg for mercy; it's the only way to save himself and his friends) becomes depressed after Sylvio destroys his monster.]] Yuya breathes heavily, gripping his pendant. He realizes that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power, and asking himself why a horrible guy like Sylvio can use it (in the dub, Yuya thinks he cannot trust Sylvio to save his friends and how he can do so himself if his "Magician" cards are with Sylvio now). He asks his father what he should do. He remembers his father telling him that when he feels like crying, he should laugh. If he wants to win, he has to gather his courage and press forward. Yuya begins to laugh, much to Sylvio's surprise. Knowing that he has to save everyone (in the dub, Yuya promises not to let Sylvio ruin his confidence), Yuya declares his turn and draws, his card shining. He's drawn the "Block Spider" card that Sylvio allowed him to take before the Duel, and Summons it to the field. Sylvio mocks the Level 1, 0 ATK monster (in the dub, Sylvio also beckons Yuya to attack him with "Block Spider"), and Yuya explains that he got another chance thanks to the card that Sylvio gave him (in the dub, Yuya tells Sylvio he'll regret giving him "Block Spider" in the first place). Sylvio claims not to remember the low Level card. Yuya explains that as long as "Block Spider" is on the field, Sylvio cannot attack any other monsters, and "Block Spider" emits a web. Sylvio wonders what Yuya's trying to do since "Block Spider" is the only monster on his field. Yuya activates the Spell Card, "Mimiclay," allowing him to change "Block Spider" to Defense Position. He explains that "Mimiclay" is a special clay, created by a magician, that can be molded into anything, freely taking on the appearance and effects of a monster on the field. Sylvio asks if Yuya's going to copy one of his "Dart" monsters, but Yuya instead copies "Block Spider", Special Summoning "Mimiclay" as a monster, with 0 DEF. Sylvio snorts that Yuya just doubled his garbage cards, but then he realizes that when there are two "Block Spiders" on the field, they'll protect one another, and Yuya declares "Block Lock", telling Sylvio that his monsters cannot attack anymore. Sylvio gripes about Yuya doing things that he did not plan for, but Yuya Sets two cards, thinking that all he can do now is bet on these, and ends his turn. ".]] Sylvio draws in frustration, drawing a Spell Card. His Duel Disk beeps, and the voice of the Leo Corporation President sounds over his Disk. He explains that the Pendulum Cards are most likely Spell Cards now. Sylvio is initially confused, but when he looks at his card he laughs, commenting that he really is chosen by the cards. He activates the card, "Cricket Close". By negating two Spell Cards he controls, he can negate the effect of one of Yuya's cards. Shocked, Yuya checks his Duel Disk, protesting that there are not any there, but Sylvio explains that activated Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards. He targets and negates the effects of both "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician", which are both bound by dartboards and revert to card form. The dartboards then blast energy at "Mimiclay" and negate its effect, sending it to the Graveyard. With that, "Block Spider" is back to being a trash card with 100 DEF (in the dub, Sylvio also calls "Block Spider" a third-rate card, fitting for a third-rate Duelist like Yuya), and Sylvio can finish Yuya off with his "Darts" monsters. Yuya activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Draw Muscle", which allows him to draw a card when he controls only one monster with 1000 or less DEF, and if that card is a monster its DEF can be added to the DEF of one monster on his field, and furthermore, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. He draws the 2300 DEF "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", and its DEF is added to that of "Block Spider", a total of 2400 - tied with "Ultimate Dart Striker". Frederick cheers that now Sylvio cannot attack anymore this turn, and Zuzu smiles proudly (this part is cut from the dub). ".]] Sylvio gripes again that Yuya is doing more things that he did not plan for, but then he smiles, asking if Yuya thought he would really be bothered by that (in the dub, Sylvio gripes that Yuya was trying to make a fool out of him, but there is only one fool on the field and it isn't him). As it turns out, Sylvio has a way to make Yuya's Life Points exactly zero this turn, even with the effect of that Spell Card (in the dub, Sylvio boasts that with his superior Dueling, he knew that an inferior Duelist like Yuya would use last-ditch cards to save himself; he held back on purpose to test Yuya's defenses). He Tributes "Power Dart Striker" and "Rocket Dart Striker" to power up "Ultimate Dart Striker". The two monsters merge into attachments for the blaster of "Ultimate Dart Striker", and Sylvio explains that "Power Dart Striker" increases the ATK of "Ultimate Dart Striker" by 600, and "Rocket Dart Striker" will allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage when it attacks. With an ATK-DEF difference of 600, and only 600 LP remaining, Sylvio will be able to end the Duel with a zero finish. Sylvio declares his Battle Phase, as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks with "Bullseye Blast". It fires a massive rocket that fires several darts. Sylvio screams that it's over, as Yuya stands in his spot, unmoving. " saves Zuzu and Ally.]] The darts impact, and the bridge supports fail. Zuzu drops Frederick and then loses her grip, and Tate screams Yuya's name. Having been waiting for the moment, Yuya activates a Trap Card, "Empty Fishing". When he receives battle damage, he can halve it, and then he can target two cards with negated effects on the field and add them to his hand. Sylvio is initially confused and then he gasps in shock, as Yuya declares that he's adding "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician" to his hand. The Pendulum Zones burst apart and the "Magicians" appear again, with Yuya yelling at them to help. "Timegazer" catches Tate and Frederick, "Stargazer" catches Ally and Zuzu, who thanks her savior (Zuzu thanking "Stargazer" is cut from the dub). They deposit the children beside Yuya, and Yuya thanks them as they vanish and he catches their thrown cards. Sylvio asks if Yuya planned for this all to happen (in the dub, Silvio angrily asks Yuya how a clueless fool like him pulled this off), but Yuya claims that he just believed. Furiously, Sylvio activates the effect of "Ultimate Darts Shooter", Special Summoning the Tributed monsters at the end of the turn. He claims that if planning will not work, then he'll just have to crush him (in the dub, Sylvio yells that while Yuya got his friends back, this is nothing compared to how he'll take him down). Tate gasps that there's three of them again. Smiling, Yuya apologizes for putting his friends through that. Frederick replies that is was so thrilling that it gave him the shivers and Tate claims that he believed in Yuya (Frederick's line is cut from the dub, while Tate replies that Yuya timed his save perfectly). Zuzu tells him that it's time for a comeback, and Ally tells Yuya to get Sylvio. Sylvio narrows his eyes in response. Pendulum Summoned monsters.]] Declaring his turn, Yuya draws "Performapal Turn Toad". He declares that the fun has only just begun and the lights begin to go off. Frederick cheers that it's finally starting, and Zuzu leads everyone - including the turquoise-haired student holding a lollipop - in a cry of "Pendulum!" Yuya calls "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" as he stands on the bridge with spotlight shining on him. He explains that today he has a fantastic light show prepared for them. First, if they're asking for Pendulum, they must not forget about these two, and he holds up the "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" cards. Declaring that they'll have them bring out the stars of today's show, he Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician." As the word "PENDULUM" arcs across his Duel Disk, both "Magicians" emerge in the Pendulum Zones, and Yuya explains that he can now Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" ("Swing far, pendulum! Form the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action!" in the dub) Three streaks of light emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Performapal Turn Toad", "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". His friends cheer that it was perfect (in the dub, the children yell, "All right, Yuya!" while Zuzu tells Yuya to go for the offensive), but Sylvio derides the Level 6 100 ATK "Kaleidoscorp" and the 0 ATK "Turn Toad". He spits that they're garbage upon garbage cards (in the dub, Sylvio calls challenging him with those monsters an insult), but Yuya points out that the monster effect of "Kaleidoscorp" is quite ferocious (in the dub, Yuya says his monsters may not look like much, but they have hidden talent, and they will prove Sylvio wrong). He tells his audience that it may be bright, but to not close their eyes. He activates the "Kaleido Light" effect of "Kaleidoscorp". "Kaleidoscorp" shoots a beam at "Ultimate Dart Striker", and kaleidoscopic images shine in the sky as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" glows blue. Everyone gasps as Yuya explains that the effect activates when there is a Pendulum Summoned monster on his opponent's field. "Ultimate Dart Striker", yes? Yuya asks ("Luckily, you Summoned "Ultimate Dart Striker", so what happens next is all thanks to you" in the dub). Sylvio asks "so what?" ("What does that mean?" in the dub) Yuya places a hand on the hand of "Odd-Eyes" explaining that now he'll choose a Pendulum Summoned monster of his own, and yellow light covers "Odd-Eyes". "Rocket" and "Power Dars Striker" both light up, and then beams of light shoot from them and split off blue and red versions of "Odd-Eyes". declares "Performapal Kaleidoscorp's" Kaleido Mirage effect targeting "Odd-Eyes".]] Yuya calls it amazing; his selected monster can now attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He calls it the fabulous "Kaleido Mirage," and the copies rise into the sky. Ally exclaims that it's beautiful, and Yuya admits that he'd like to enjoy the view himself, but right now he's Dueling. He suggests that next, how about he show them his flight of "Odd-Eyes" battle, and declares his Battle Phase. The red "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Ultimate Darts Striker", and Yuya asks his audience if they know what happens when "Odd-Eyes" battles, and Tate clarifies that when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled. Yuya replies that he's correct, and with that, he'll have Sylvio take that double damage. Sylvio repeats the word in shock (in the dub, Sylvio asks if they can talk this over) as the mirage crashes into "Ultimate Dart Striker", throwing Sylvio into the harbor and reducing him to 3800 LP. Yuya then attacks "Rocket Dart Striker" with the blue mirage as Sylvio clambers out of the water, and once again, the monster is destroyed and the battle damage is doubled. Sylvio tries to run, but is thrown off his feet and his LP are reduced to 2600. Then, the true "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Power Dart Striker" with Spiral Flame Strike", and Yuya states that the damage will be, and his friends finish by yelling "DOUBLE!" (in the dub, Yuya asks who wants to see double damage, with his friends responding they do) Sylvio snaps that of course it is as he futilely dodges the attack backlash that reduces him to 1200 LP. He gets up, commenting that Yuya's getting pretty ahead of himself (in the dub, Sylvio praises Yuya for throwing everything he had at him). But Sylvio still has some LP left. Frederick is worried, given the state of Yuya's monsters, but Zuzu reassures the kids that it's all right. She tells them to look at Yuya's face. The kids realize that Yuya is going to win. victory shot.]] Yuya introduces the stars of today's show, "Block Spider" and "Performapal Turn Toad". Sylvio angrily snaps at him, pointing out that they're just a zero ATK monster and one in Defense Position (in the dub, Sylvio calls the monsters unimportant and ready to get squashed). Yuya agrees that they will not be able to attack as they are now. Sylvio sighs in relief, and then Yuya declares (much to Sylvio's annoyance) "But worry not!" ("...if I leave them as they are" in the dub) He explains that "Performapal Turn Toad" can turn something around, and "Turn Toad" turns the shadow of "Block Spider" on itself, changing "Block Spider" to a 1200 ATK Attack Position monster. Yuya explains that "Turn Toad" can turn something from Defense to Attack Position with its ATK becoming half of its DEF. Sylvio protests that that cannot be, and Yuya asks his audience what they will get when the 1200 ATK "Block Spider" attacks Sylvio's 1200 LP directly. Sylvio gasps in horror as Yuya points out that he's sure the audience know the answer, and they reply that of course they do. Yuya invites them to make a direct attack with "Block Spider", declaring that the answer is? They kids all cheer "ZERO!" as "Block Spider" tackles Sylvio and reduces his LP to zero. Spider webs flicker like fireworks in the sky and the Action Field vanishes. Furiously, a battered Sylvio rises to his feet. He declares that if it's come to this, he'll just take the cards by force. He orders his friends to get them, and they start forwards. Before they can move, they're all knocked unconscious, with Sylvio following seconds after, by the turquoise-haired boy, who comments that they were just uncool 'till the end (in the dub, the boy tells them, "Yuya rules, bullies drool"). His weapon, a lollipop stick, rolls on the ground. Yuya is in shock, but the boy claims that Yuya looked really cool back there. Yuya asks if he's an LID student too, but the boy explains that he was planning to be but now he is not. He claims that he's going to be Yuya's apprentice, much to everyone's shock. The boy claims that if he's going to have a teacher, he might as well pick someone interesting, and Yuya's the most interesting person that he's seen so far since he got here (in the dub, the boy says if he wanted to learn how to Duel, he should have fun doing it; he adds that the Duel wasn't the most impressive he saw, but it was the most Dueltaining). Zuzu points towards the unconscious students, asking if the boy did that. The boy reassures her that he just knocked them unconscious (in the dub, the boy replies he caught them by surprise), and introduces himself as Sora, telling Yuya that it's nice to meet him. Yuya shakes Sora's hand in confusion. From the Leo Corporation offices, Claude orders someone to follow them and take back the Pendulum Cards, but the President reassures him that that's enough. He looks at Yuya on the screen and comments that he put on a good show for him (in the dub, the President also wonders if there's more to Yuya than he expected). Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Sylvio Sawatari Turn 4: Sylvio "Power Darts Shooter" attacks "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer", but Yuya activates the effect of "Skeeter Skimmer" as it is being attacked, switching it to Defense Position and negating the attack. "Rocket Darts Shooter" attacks and destroys "Skeeter Skimmer". "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks directly (Yuya: 3000 → 600 LP). Turn 5: Yuya Yuya draws "Block Spider" and subsequently Normal Summons it. Sylvio's hand contains Breakthrough Skill". Yuya activates "Mimiclay ", which lets him target a Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster he controls and switch it to Defense Position, then Special Summon "Mimiclay" as a monster with the same Level, ATK, DEF, Type, Attribute and name. Should the targeted monster leave the field, "Mimiclay" will be destroyed. He targets "Block Spider", switching it to Defense Position and Special Summoning "Mimiclay" in Defense Position. The effects of his two "Block Spiders" prevent his opponent from attacking other Insect-Type monsters, meaning Sylvio cannot attack at all. Yuya Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Sylvio Sylvio draws and activates "Cricket Close", letting him negate the effects of two Spell Cards he controls to negate the effects of a card Yuya controls until the end of this turn. He negates the effects of "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Mimiclay". As it was negated, "Mimiclay" is sent to the Graveyard as it is a Normal Spell Card. As Yuya controls only one Defense Position monster with 1000 or less DEF, he activates his face-down Draw Muscle, letting him target that monster, draw a card and reveal it. If the revealed card is monster, the target gains DEF equal to the drawn monster's DEF and cannot be destroyed by battle. Otherwise, the target will be destroyed. He draws Performapal Kaleidoscorp ("Block Spider": 0/100 → 2400). Sylvio activates the effect of "Power Darts" and "Rocket Darts", Tributing them to increase the ATK of a "Dart" monster he controls by 600 ("Ultimate Darts": 2400 → 3000/300) and allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage until the end of this turn, respectively. "Ultimate Darts" attacks "Block Spider", but Yuya activates his face-down Empty Fishing which halves the battle damage (Yuya: 600 → 300 LP) and adds two cards whose effects have been negated to Yuya's hand, though they will be sent to the owner's Graveyard during Yuya's next End Phase. He adds "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". At the End Phase, the effect of "Ultimate Darts" activates, Special Summoning all "Dart" monsters that were Tributed this turn. "Power Dart Striker" and "Rocket Dart Striker" are Special Summoned in Attack Position. The effect of "Power Darts" expires ("Ultimate Dart": 3000 → 2400/300). Turn 7: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Turn Toad ". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Kaleidoscorp", "Turn Toad" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" all from his hand in Attack Position. As Sylvio controls a Pendulum Summoned monster, Yuya activates the effect of "Kaleidoscorp", letting him target a Pendulum Monster he controls to let it attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes", letting it attack three times this turn as Sylvio controls three monsters. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Dart", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as the monster its battling is Level 5 or higher (Sylvio: 4000 → 3800 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Rocket Dart" and "Power Dart" (Sylvio: 3800 → 2600 → 1200 LP). Yuya then activates the effect of "Turn Toad", switching a monster he controls to Attack Position and making its ATK half of its current DEF. He switches "Block Spider" ("Block Spider": 0 → 1200/2400). "Block Spider" attacks directly (Sylvio: 1200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes Original Mistakes These following mistakes are only present in the Japanese version: * When "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Power Dart Striker", "Power Dart Striker" is shown as a Level 6 monster instead of a Level 5 monster. Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * In the recap, the names in the start of the Duel is left as is rather than edited to remove the names and enlarge the LP counter. * The card layout of "Cricket Close" briefly displays the Japanese layout. In other languages Cast